Are you trying to give Snow a heart attack?
by MonkeyMyS
Summary: a one-shot about what happened when Regina (certainly not)unintentionally sent something to Snow. Rate M for sexy time :)


"Regina!" Emma barged into the mayor's office at the town hall and walked straight to Regina's desk.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Hello, dear. Miss me already?" she grinned.

It was just 10 minutes after they had breakfast at Granny's with Henry and separately went to work.

"What did you send to Snow last night?" Emma asked in serious tone, her face turned a bit more red as she thought about an awkward moment when she met Snow on the way to the station, her mom avoided eye contact and her face flushed. And after some push, Snow told her about what Regina sent to her last night.

"What are you talking about, dear?" said Regina, deadpan.

"I know you know. The photo!" Emma pouted.

"Oh," Regina grabbed her phone, opened the picture, stood up, walked to Emma and showed it to her,

"You mean this one?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

On the screen, it was a picture of naked Emma, sleeping on her stomach on the bed, with a text at the bottom of the picture that said 'out of energy after... ;)'

Looking at the photo, Emma groaned and buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. Regina bit back her laugh, then cleared her throat and said, "Well, I intended to send it to you, dear. But.. Snow and Swan are quite close in contact list so I misread the name and unintentionally sent it to her."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't need to use my super power to know you are lying and you don't even use Swan as my name in the contact list, right?"

"No, I use 'my idiot'," replied Regina.

Before Emma could open her mouth to argue, she was stopped by the brunette's mouth kissing her lips. When Regina pulled back, Emma grabbed the older woman around her neck, closed the gap between them and kissed her again more passionately. The blonde's tongue slid passed full red lips. Their tongues slid against each other and fought for dominance while their body temperature rose and rose.

After breaking a part to catch their breath, Emma said,

"These kisses were not gonna let you off the hook, though" The blonde smirked.

The older woman shrugged and said, "Actually, you couldn't blame me, dear. When we came home last night, you went straight to bed and fell asleep in no time, so I had to find something fun to do instead."

Emma quirked her eyebrow, "Something like trying to give my mom a heart attack?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, dear. I think your mother heart is stronger than that, especially, with her nauseating true love thing," she smirked.

Emma signed and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked with furrowed brow and followed the blonde.

Emma stopped in front of the door and replied, "Nowhere."

She locked the door, turned around, grabbed Regina's waist and walked the brunette backward until her butt hit her desk. Emma then lifted her up to sit on it.

"Don't you have to work, sheriff?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes, but parted her legs, giving more space for the blonde to step in.

"Well, madam mayor, I have to finish my last night work first," Emma said and grinned widely.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that, dear?" Regina purred into Emma's ear with incredibly low seductive voice which sent heat to Emma's core.

Emma groaned, grabbed the brunette's face, brought their lips together into a hot fierce kiss. While Regina's hands undid the buttons on the sheriff's shirt and jeans as Emma did the same for her button up shirt, their lips were never apart.

Regina leaned back on her elbows and moaned softly as the blonde start to kiss down slowly from her neck to her now exposed abdomen with her hand played with her breast through the bra. Emma then grabbed her ass, pulled her closer to the edge of the table, tugged her skirt up and drop down to her knees.

Emma raised her eyebrows, breath hitched and looked up to met brown eyes, "No panty."

Regina only winked and smirked back at her.

"Really? Not that I complain though," said the blonde, grinning widely.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and do your work, sheriff."

"As your wish, madam mayor," Emma said, placed Regina legs on her shoulders then kissed along the inner side to the apex of one of the brunette's thigh and did the same on the other.

Emma's tongue spread her fold, lapped warm juice and the sucked hard on her clit which made Regina screamed the blonde name. The brunette grabbed blonde hairs harder and moaned louder as Emma stroked tongue inside her and drank her.

"Harder," Regina said breathlessly and bucked her hip to get the skillful tongue deeper inside. The blonde moaned against her heat and did what she wanted, pressed her thighs down to keep them still then thrusted harder and faster.

Regina's head fell back as felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Emma!" Regina cried out and her back arched as a wave of the climax hit her hard. Her body was shaking while Emma continued pushing her tongue in and out to ride out her orgasm then the brunette collapsed completely on the desk, breathing heavily. Emma stood up, licked all of juice off her lips and leaned down to kiss to brunette neck gently.

"Like my work?" Emma asked cockily.

"Hmm well, it's still hard tell," Regina replied.

Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "I will do it one more time then."

"What?" Emma asked when she saw the older women narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I just wonder whether the photo of what we are doing now will give your mother a heart attack," Regina grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare," Emma shook her head and pushed Regina's phone further to get it out of the her reach. Regina chuckled and then gasped when the blonde sucked at the pulse point on her neck.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Emma jumped up as Regina jerked up into sitting position.

"Regina, I have some urgent thing to talk to you," Snow's voice came through the door. Regina rolled her eyes and pouted, Emma, on the other hand, stood frozen and pale.

"Are you busy, right now? May I come in?" Snow asked.

With a flick of the brunette's hand, the door was unlocked and opened slightly.

"Thank you!" said Snow.

"Regina!" Emma stared at her and gaped in shock. Before she could do anything, Snow opened the door and came in.

"Em- Oh my god!" Snow's mouth hung open and face turned red when she looked up and saw her daughter, wearing unbuttoned shirt and jeans, with her former step-mother, who wore only bra and skirt which was tugged up inappropriately high, sitting now with one leg crossed on the table behind the blonde.

"Ugh Hi again, Mom" Emma said awkwardly.

"I.. I think.. I should come back later," Snow said and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Really? Regina, what the hell was that?" Emma hissed.

Regina bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing but failed and cracked up.

Emma groaned,"Now I really believe that you do try to give Snow a heart attack."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't exaggerate, dear. She wanted to come in so I just let her. What's wrong with that?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"You try to traumatize her," Emma said, folding arms across her chest.

Regina shrugged and said, "If that will keep her away from interrupting us again, then yes."

Emma shook her head but the corners of her lips turn up.

"Let's continue our works, shall we?" Regina tugged Emma closer and brought their lips together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it!

Feel free to review or comment. I'd really appreciate that :)

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Ps. I don't own Once Upon A Time or any characters


End file.
